happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 5
This article is about the fifth chapter of the twelfth and special episode of Happy Peep "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor". Plot (In the ocean of Adelie-Land) *Esequiel: Man, holding the kit while swimming is too hard for me. *Josesito: Are we there yet? *Esequiel: Not now. *Josesito: Okay. *Esequiel: When i was a baby, i was running in the rocks and jump whatever i want. *Josesito: It been like hours already to get there. *Esequiel: Adelie-Land is almost there for us and everyone. *Josesito: Yeah. (Meanwhile, Leandro and his two leopard seals are swimming to find where Esequiel and the crew is) *Mr. Leandro: Are we there yet? *Leopard Seal #1: No. *Leopard Seal #2: Almost. *Mr. Leandro: Indeed. (Underwater, a leopard seal was looking at them and try to follow them) *Mr. Leandro: Who is following us? *Leopard Seal #1: I don't know? *Leopard Seal #2: Hey, it's our leopard seal friend coming. *Mr. Leandro: WHAT? MORE FRIENDS!? (Leopard Seal #3 came out of the water to visit his leopard seal friends) *Leopard Seal #3: Hi boys. *Mr. Leandro: Wanna join to stop Esequiel? *Leopard Seal #3: Sure. *Leopard Seal #1: Then, join with us. *Leopard Seal #3: He must be Timo's kid. *Mr. Leandro: Right, i warned him on touching my stuff. (Leopard Seal #3 joined with Leandro's side to go after Esequiel and back with the crew) *Josesito: Remember playing dodgeball together? *Esequiel: Yeah and look! We found Adelie-Land! *Josesito: WE DID AND THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST GRADUATION DAY EVER OF MY LIFE! (As everyone landed on Adelie-Land, there is mamboing and dancing, a pool with bubbles, a bounce house, and a skating park for everyone) *Announcer: YOU FOUND ME AND WELCOME TO ADELIE-LAND AS YOUR PARTY RESORT OF GRADUATION DAY! *Esequiel: This tickle secret will work. *Josesito: Let's go Esequiel, the party has started. *Esequiel: I do the tickle thing later. (Esequiel and Josesito begin to start as they go to the pool first) *Esequiel: Man, this is fun. *Josesito: This is also like the one from the Penguin Gymnasium. (The camera move to show Esequiel and Josesito jumping on the bounce house.) *Esequiel: Were like babies again. *Josesito: I know. (Then, the camera moves to show the skating park as everyone is skating) *Male Adelie Penguin: THIS IS SO FUN!!! *Esequiel: Yeah! *Josesito. I love it! (Last, Esequiel and the penguins are dancing to the mambo) *Announcer: ONE, TWO, THREE. *All: MAMBO! (The leopard seals arrive at Adelie-Land leaving Leandro on his place) *Mr. Leandro: Thanks for dropping me off. *Leopard Seal #1: You're welcome. (The leopard seals begin to swim down to the water) *Mr. Leandro: It's time Esequiel. *Josesito: Esequiel, show everyone your Super Tickle Torment 9000. *Esequiel: Okay, it's time! *Mr. Leandro: Well, well, well. (The party just stopped when everyone is looking at Leandro) *Esequiel: Leandro? *Mr. Leandro: Yes Esequiel, it's nice to meet you. *Josesito: But how did you get all the way here? *Mr. Leandro: I was sent by the leopard seals. *Esequiel: What? But the leopard seals will eat you. *Mr. Leandro: They liked me in cause of that. *Esequiel: Tell me about it. *Mr. Leandro: It been a long time since we first met, you touched one of my inventions and try to steal ONE OF MINES FOR COLLECTING! *Esequiel: But i hold my STT9000 once. *Mr. Leandro: I know and now, TAKE THIS AS A SURPRISE! (Leandro uses his Super Red Laser Gun 6780 weapon to Esequiel as he jumps from the shot) *Bully #1: So, Leandro was a villain. *Josesito: Esequiel No! *Esequiel: You monster! *Mr. Leandro: Everyone out! I got this for Esequiel. (Leandro destroyed one of the mountains of Adelie-Land as everyone except Esequiel's friends screams in panic) *Josesito: Were doomed and what is going on? *Bully #4: That monster destroyed everything and he's Leandro with the scar on his eye. *Announcer: Anyone want to leave now? *Josesito: No, i can't let him down, i have to save him. *Announcer: Okay. *Esequiel: Gosh, hello? *Mr. Leandro: You can't stop me now Esequiel. I have planned to destroy the entire Paulet Island. *Esequiel: WHAT!? You can't do this Leandro! You worked for Adélie Inventions Corp and how are you gonna do that? *Mr. Leandro: Joselito has been my enemy for years, he has a son and your friends with him. *Esequiel: And why are you doing this? *Mr. Leandro: Forget it, DIE NOW! *Esequiel: NO! (Leandro tries to shot Esequiel by rolling on the snow) *Josesito: In Esequiel's STT9000 kit, he has his Super Laser Gun 19000 inside. *Bully #3: Never heard of that. *Mr. Leandro: You still haven't seen the last of me Esequiel. *Esequiel: Stop shooting at me. *Josesito: Esequiel, catch this! *Esequiel: My Gun! (Esequiel runs off to get his Super Laser Gun 19000 and got it) *Esequiel: Let's end this. *Mr. Leandro: No. (Esequiel shoots Leandro all the way to the mountains of Adelie-Land) *Esequiel: We won. *Josesito: We did it. *Bully #4: You still rock. *Esequiel: Wait. Not yet. *Josesito: What? He's alive? *Esequiel: Don't worry friend, im going after him in the mountains. *Josesito: Okay. *Esequiel: See you soon. (Esequiel leaves by using his laser fly technique on his Super Laser Gun 19000) *Mr. Leandro: Now, the mountains will be destroyed by me. *Esequiel: You can't do anything! *Mr. Leandro: What!? I can do whatever i want to destroy. *Esequiel: Your not even one of us. Your lying! *Mr. Leandro: I started a secret that i would destroy Paulet Island for life and destroy one of your family members. *Esequiel: Do you mind of destroying every place you want? *Mr. Leandro: Yes, your a failure of inventing stuff. (Leandro was about to use his Super Red Laser Gun 6780 on Esequiel) *Esequiel: I can win againist you *uses his Super Laser Gun 19000 to stop Leandro*. *Mr. Leandro: Let me end you. *Esequiel: No, i got you! *Mr. Leandro: What? (Leandro was shoted by Esequiel's Super Laser Gun 19000 and sent him down to the short beach of Adelie-Land.) *Mr. Leandro: Noooo! How can i fail for this? (Underwater, three leopard seals were swimming in a circle) *Mr. Leandro: Guys? are you here? *Leopard Seal #1: Yes we are. *Mr. Leandro: When i started to recognize you. You ate my wife! *Leopard Seal #2: Really? is that true? *Leopard Seal #3: I though, we were his enemy. *Leopard Seal #1: Let's eat him right away. *Mr. Leandro: No. EAT ESEQUIEL INSTEAD! *Leopard Seal #1: No excuses. (The leopard seals begin to eat Leandro to dead while Esequiel is silding down in the mountains. Back to Josesito and the bullies.) *Josesito: Guys, let's go. (Everyone is walking to Josesito) *Announcer: What now? *Josesito: Did anyone see Esequiel? He must has stopped Mr. Leandro for this. *Esequiel: I'm back. *Josesito: Esequiel? *Esequiel: He got eaten by the leopard seals and we won! *Everyone: *cheers* *Josesito: Let's start the tickle torment up! (As the STT9000 begins, the tickle hands begin to tickle every person and the party is now saved forever) TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE EPISODE Previous: The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 4 Next: The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Epilogue Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep